


Unintended Message

by Randsom23



Category: Limricks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randsom23/pseuds/Randsom23
Summary: Be sure your audience actually understands the meaning of your words.





	Unintended Message

I know an old woman who lived in a shoe, she had so many kittens, she knew not what to do. 

So she went on vacation and told nephew boy, "take care of my kittens, and do it with joy."

So off she then drove with a hop and a bound, but when she got home not a cat there was found.

Though caring intention was meant for each kitten, what he actually heard was that they should be smitten. 

The moral this story holds deep in it's words, is always be sure what is meant is what's heard.


End file.
